


Post-Sex Pains

by deansangel_cas97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansangel_cas97/pseuds/deansangel_cas97





	Post-Sex Pains

Love can be a pain in the ass. Literally. Dean hasn’t walked straight in days. Don’t get him wrong, the sex is great, he just wishes he could top for once. But Cas is so demanding and gentle, Dean just can’t bring himself to bring it up. 

Dean groans as he realizes he can’t even sit up properly after last nights activities. Cas had already retreated back to heaven, so Dean just lays in the bed and reaches for his phone on the bed side table. He sends a quick text to Sam, asking for some coffee and a bit of breakfast.

The hunter lays back and breaths deeply, still smelling the sweaty sex scent from the night before. A lazy smile plays at his lips as he hears his phone tell him he has a text. Sam’s message states clearly, “Get ur own jack ass.” 

Dean, not sparing any details for his brothers sake, replies; “can’t walk jack ass.”

Dean lay in silence a few more minutes before there was a knock at the door. Dean reached down and pulled a sheet over his junk before answering, “Come on in.” 

Sam opens the door, carrying a tray of pancakes and some coffee. The look on his face was what Dean calls his this-is-gross-and-I’m-never-doing-this-again-bitch face. “You better be seriously injured.” 

Dean smirks, “Nah, just seriously fucked.” Sam’s face twists even more. He set the tray down on the bed side table, careful not to touch anything but the tray. Sam eyes Dean, and Dean can see the slightly worried expression beginning to paint itself on his brother’s face. As Sam opens his mouth to speak, Dean interrupts him, “I’m fine. I just need to relax for a bit.” 

Sam reluctantly sighs and nods, “Yeah, okay. Just, I don’t know, let me know if you need anything else.”

Dean, knowing his brother means well, nods. “Yeah, okay.” 

Sam nods again then exits the room, closing the door behind him. After his brother left, Dean sat up, wincing at the pain that shot through his ass and back. He grits his teeth and hisses, “God fucking damn it, Cas.” 

He finds a comfortable position, then reaches for the tray. He set the tray on his lap, and reaches for the coffee. 

“I would very much appreciate it if you would not curse at my father with my name.” Dean jumps at the voice, nearly pouring scalding hot coffee onto the place he treasured most. 

“Cas! Damn it, don’t do that.” Dean steadies his hand and looks up to meet his angel’s gaze. Like always he was dressed in his fading suit, loose tie, and windblown trench coat. Unlike always, his hair was frayed from where Dean’s hands had been running through it, he must not have bothered to mojo that back down. 

Cas looks concerned, “What’s the matter, Dean?” 

The question implies that Cas knows Dean isn’t moving, or winces when he does move. The hunter shrugs, “Just a little sore, no biggie.” 

Castiel steps closer and tilts his head in a way that makes Dean remember why he fell for the angel in the first place. “Did I hurt you?” 

The look on the elder man’s face makes Dean feel timid. He shook his head, “I’m okay.” 

The angel gave him a challenging glare, “Then stand up.” 

Dean gulps, his adams apple bobbing. He watches his boyfriend stare at the numerous love bites that litter his neck and chest. Bravely, Dean begins to make himself stand. He sets the tray back on the table. His legs move to hang off of the bed and he presses his feet flat on the floor. With a, not as silent as he hoped, grunt, he lifts himself off of the bed and onto his feet. 

He was only able to stand for a moment before his knees buckled and he was about to land, ass first, on the floor. Cas manages to catch him, one hand on his back and the other holding one arm. Cas’s I-told-you-so face is mixed with his, not as prominent, I’m-sorry face. With little effort, Castiel lifts Dean and cradles the other man’s naked body to his chest.

Dean decides it’s best not to struggle but nestles his face into the chest of his lover. As a result of the fabric of Cas’ shirt being in his face, his “Put me down,” is muffled, but even still, Castiel lays the hunter back on the bed. Dean shifts his body, carefully, so that the pain will ease. 

The bed dips down as Castiel lays down next to him. A warm arm wraps around Dean’s waist and his body is pulled against the warmth of the angel’s chest. Cas presses a kiss to Dean’s neck. His lips linger for a moment, and the pain in Dean’s back side immediately soothes. A small sigh of relief escapes from Dean’s mouth as he presses fully against Cas. 

Dean had never been one for cuddling, especially when there are better, more fun things to be done, but with Cas it was different. He could be the big spoon, or the little spoon, it always varied. Some times Dean would even hum as he watched the angel nap (although Castiel denied needing rest he never had much of a problem finding sleep when he was nestled with Dean).  
Another kiss is pressed behind Dean’s ear, then Cas’ soft, apologetic whisper, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

Dean wraps a hand around the hand on his waist and gives it a light squeeze. “I know, Babe. It’s fine.” 

Castiel presses his face into the crook of Dean’s neck and sighs. Dean grins, exhaustion suddenly finding it’s way into his body, and relaxes fully into his lover’s embrace. 

>>>>

When Sam returns to check on his brother hours later, he smiles fondly as he observes the couple sleeping soundly in each other’s arms. Dean was never going to live this one down.


End file.
